Year of the Horse
by Kurisuta
Summary: I woke up, and I was someone else. I had weird flashbacks, and memories. And another thing, I was one of the zodiac. And Akito hated me almost as much as he hated Kyo. Rated T for the Angst. KyoxOC
1. Deja Vu

**March 21, 2009**

How would you feel if you woke up one morning and you were someone else?

I wanted adventure, but this wasn't what I had asked for.

But let me start at the beginning. That's where all good stories start.

I woke up Sunday morning on a park bench.

_I don't remember going to sleep here, _I thought, sitting up. _Wait a second. Where _do _I remember going to sleep? Who am I?_

_Elaine Steffon, daughter of Earnest and Jo Steffon, _I remembered. _And I'm in Japan. But I remember going to sleep in America. What's going on?_

I looked around. It was early morning. I was on the edge of a forest. I looked at my clothes for the first time. A school uniform that looked slightly familiar.

_I wonder what the rest of me looks like, _I thought. _This must be a dream. _

I sighed, and wondered into the woods. I stumbled upon a garden. It was all so familiar, but I couldn't grasp where I had seen all of this before…then I saw him.

Yuki Sohma. From Fruits Basket.

"Lia?!" he exclaimed, dropping the basket of strawberries he was holding.

I opened my mouth to say my real name, but for some reason, the name Lia fit in this place. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"When did you get back?" he asked, excited suddenly. "Where will you be staying?"

"I—I…Yuki…I don't remember…" I finally managed, feeling like an idiot.

His expression changed in an instant. He crossed the garden and grabbed me before I could fall. I lost conciousness, and I'm assuming he carried me. Since he was able to do that, I'm guessing I'm a member of the zodiac.

I'm lying on the bed in the guest room, writing this in the journal from my backpack. I also found something else in the backpack that might be a clue: a passport with my real name on it. Elaine Steffon.

***

Hatori showed up, so I had to put away my journal. He found me examining my passport.

"Lia," He said gently. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

I had a flashback after the word _hospital._

_***._

The long hallway, the rooms with the twin beds…my room mate. She hated me. I ran from her threats to the isolation rooms. It was the only place I was safe. I kept telling myself: _I'm not crazy. I'm not like them. They'll let me out. I'll go home._

_***_

"Lia!!" Hatori waved a hand in front of my face.

Suddenly I was terrified that he was here to take me back.

"N-No! Get back!" I yelled, jumping up and backing off. "You'll never take me back!!"

Those memories…they were Lia's…not mine, but they _felt _like mine. The real me had been locked up the same way, but not for two years, just a week. But that was torture enough.

I slid down the wall, hugging my knees, sobs shaking my body. Hatori put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Lia," he said in the same gentle voice. "I was sent to give you your medicine. Are you going to take it this time, or do I have to force feed you like I used to?"

The memory of being force fed was not a good one, and besides, the pills were the same ones I took at home. _Home. _Would I ever go back?

"I-I'll take them," I said, and I dry-swallowed them. "My name is Elaine. And I'm from America. You aren't my family. And I wasn't in the hospital for two years."

"Lia…" Hatori put his hands up and backed off from me like he thought I would hit him. Maybe I would. I was really frustrated. "Lia. You hit your head. You can't remember who you are. You must have escaped from the hospital and changed your name and lived with an American family for a while. And now you're here, which must mean you were drawn here because of New Years. We always had trouble with you trying to escape around this time."

"Hatori, I want to go to America," I said. "I want to live with Earnest and Jo Steffon. My real parents."

"Akito has decided that you will remain in Shigure's house," Hatori said, packing his bag. "He said he'll lock you up somewhere close by if you run away again. Please don't."

"But I'm _not _Lia Sohma!!" I exclaimed, tears running down my cheeks. "Hatori. The Sohmas didn't want me before. Why do they want me now?"

I remembered being little, and being forced into a plane, and taken away from my Sohma parents. I remember that they were happy to see me go. I was the crazy girl. No one cared what happened to me.

"All of the Zodiac is together now," Hatori replied.

I glared at him. "What year am I?"

"You are the Horse," replied Hatori, and then he was gone.

_Year of the Horse, _I thought. _So I have Rin's life? Does this mean I'm going to get shoved out of a window? Were my parents that evil? And do I have to date Haru? He's nice enough…but I like Kyo. Wait. If I am Rin…doesn't that mean I've already slept with Haru? DON'T I HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS?! _

Yuki came in. "Are you alright, Lia?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped. I was sitting in the corner, head propped on my knees, glaring at him. I calmed down after a second. "I'm sorry, Yuki. You can call me whatever name you know me by best. Can you tell me how you knew me…as a child, I mean?"

"Well…" Yuki blushed for some reason. He sat down beside me, and told me the story. "You were beautiful, and then you turned thirteen. You went crazy. You wouldn't listen to anyone, not even Akito. Akito still hurt you, though. He locked you up, like me…but instead of breaking, you attacked anyone who came near you. They said they had to use tranquilizers to knock you out. Then you disappeared. When you were around sixteen, Akito had enough, they said…sent you to a mental institution in America."

I nodded, these things clicked. "But, Yuki, did you ever meet me?"

He blushed again. "When we were eight. You came to the main house, and you visited me. You said not to worry, that I would be able to play outside soon."

I nodded again. "I'm glad. Why didn't you look for me?"

"No one knew where you were," Yuki said. "And we weren't allowed to speak your name."

I rolled onto my knees and hugged him. He stiffened for a second (not used to hugs!), then hugged me back.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said. "You don't know how scared I was. I thought I'd never make it."

"What are you here for, exactly?" Yuki asked, breaking the hug.

"New Years. And I miss everyone," I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep here," I said finally.

"Stupid cat won't even say hello to you," Yuki was muttering. (Shigure had already said hello, but I just didn't write it down).

"What was that?" Kyo came down the stairs in a second, and his inevitable punch directed at Yuki was dodged. Yuki punched him in return.

I tried to make myself smaller.

"I'll let him say hi," Yuki said. "Goodnight, Lia."

"Night," I said, shaking.

Yuki went upstairs.

"Come back here, you!" Kyo yelled. "I wasn't finished!!"

"Kyo," I said.

He turned. "What?!"

When he saw me, his expression softened. "Lia. Do you remember me?"

"Um…Kyo Sohma, Year of the Cat," I replied. I left out the part about his double share of the curse, because I wasn't sure I was supposed to know that.

All of a sudden, I had another crazy flashback.

***

I was a kid, and I was sitting on a bench at the Sohma dojo. I was watching Kyo practice. All of a sudden, I met eyes with him and I heard him ask Shishou, "Who is that pretty girl?"

My eyes had narrowed instinctively. I had hated being judged based on my looks. Akito had punished me for being "pretty" my whole life.

Kyo had come over to me, however, and said, "Shishou wanted to know if you would like to join us."

My harsh glare had softened. I _had _wanted to join them. But I had a problem.

"I'm sorry," I had said. "I…I have no coordination. I could never learn to do it myself. But I'd like to learn more about it. You're really good, will you show me?"

Kyo's eyes had widened at the complement. He had started talking really fast about everything related to karate, and I had listened with genuine interest. We were fast friends.

We had gotten even closer when we each found out each other's zodiac.

But _something _had happened. I couldn't remember. But that _something_ had ended our relationship. And shortly after that, I was locked away. But why? Why did I go crazy? What had happened?

***

"Yeah. But do you remember what happened when we were little?"

I didn't remember. Not that I didn't try. "Kyo, I'm sorry. It's not just you, I can't remember anything really."

"Are you still crazy?" he asked.

I winced. "I'm not…" I wanted to yell back, maybe say remind him that he was one to talk…but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. In the manga, he had always been my favorite. "Kyo, you know I'm not crazy. How bad was this thing that happened when we were little? Did I hurt you? If I did I'm sorry, I--"

"I…don't think it was bad," he replied, blushing. "We were little. Just forget it."

"Kyo…" I began, but I couldn't finish. "Good night."

I stood, and hugged him. He was as shocked as Yuki was. I expected him to push me away, or yell at me, but he didn't.

I let go quickly. He turned and left the room, but not before saying, "Goodnight."

***

**Kyo lay down in his bed. **

**His first thought was, **_**she…hugged me. Why did she do that?**_

**He remembered the first time he saw Lia.**

**She had been such a pretty girl, but she looked dangerous, vicious. When she was young she usually wouldn't talk to anyone. So when Shishou told him told him to talk to her, and not to judge her, he didn't know what to do. But he talked to her, and she admired him.**

**He remembered the fateful day they had stopped being friends, too. He shook his head. No…he didn't want to think about that. He would start having nightmares again.**

**But then the words popped into his head again. "I don't regret it." **

_**Why? **_**He thought. **_**Why didn't you regret it?**_

**He was just falling asleep when another thought came into his head. **_**Was she really crazy?**_


	2. My Real Cousin

**March 22, 2009**

Shigure pulled the curtains. "Get up, Lia!"

"What are you _doing_?" I whined irritably. "I don't wanna get up. It's Sunday."

I pulled the covers over my head. Shigure cheerfully yanked them off. I was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt as yesterday, so I just curled up into a ball.

"Go_ away_," I muttered. "It's Sunday. I'm sleeping in."

"No, you're not," Shigure said. "I'm taking you to the school to take your entrance exam.

"Get out of my room, Shigure," I said.

"Akito said you have to go to school," Shigure said.

"No," I replied. "I wanna stay here. Actually, I _want _to go to America."

"If you go, I'll let you take your own medicine," Shigure said. "As long as you promise to go to your therapy sessions."

"Promise?" I said, sitting up.

"I promise," Shigure said. "Your account's been unfrozen as well. It was assumed that you would need money for clothes. Tohru said yesterday that she wanted to take you shopping."

"Fine," I said. "Wait, who is Tohru?"

"The girl Hatori told you about when you were allowed visits in the institution."

"Oh," I said. "Hm…"

"Don't go scaring her off," Shigure said.

"Shut up," I replied. "You and Hatori and all the adults. Always thinking the worst of me. Only the Zodiac kids were ever kind to me."

Shigure said nothing, only grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my feet. "Come on. No time to waste."

***

So I passed the entrance exam. Then I came home to find that my cousin was there.

"Aria!" I said excitedly. This girl was my cousin and close friend in my other life. She almost looked the same, but she had the hair and eye color of Kisa. Then I realized. In this world, Aria was the Year of the Tiger.

"Lia!" Aria exclaimed, hugging me. "I missed you! They said you'd never come back, but I didn't believe them for a second."

"Aria, you've been okay, right?" I asked anxiously. "Nothing bad has happened, right?"

"Well…ever since you've been gone…there's something you should know," Aria said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, Kyo was gone, and Yuki asked about you only a few times because of his fear of Akito," began Aria. "Anyway, the one person who went all the time, asking about you was Hatsuharu."

I was thrown for a loop by that one. Of course Haru, who hates injustice, would want to help me. He did the same for Yuki. But did we have a past that he would expect me to know about?

"Haru…" I said. "Hm…I wonder why. I don't remember ever really meeting him."

"I remember," Aria said. "Haru kept you from getting expelled from school once. He stopped you from fighting some kid, by getting into the fight himself. He defended you."

"Oh yeah," I remembered, laughing. "At first he was trying to hold me back, but he got so mad at what the kid said the he went black and attacked him."

Aria laughed. "Well…I have homework. And you're supposed to go shopping for clothes."

"That's right!" I said.

Aria left, and Tohru came in. "Lia-san?"

She was an inch shorter than me, which made me feel powerful, but she was cute. I was pretty in a dangerous, fragile way, and she was cute, in an honest, trusting way. I had short black hair, that looked like it had been cut unevenly (probably by me or Akito), and she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked cautious. She must have been warned about me.

"Don't worry, Tohru," I said. "I took my meds. Can I call you Tohru? You can call me Lia."

She nodded emphatically. "Sh-shopping, I'm supposed to take you shopping."

I smiled. "Okay."

Our day shopping wasn't too interesting, I got some nice clothes. I bought Tohru a charm bracelet with the Zodiac animals on it, which included the Cat.

She's a sweet girl. I bet Akito's using her. It's sad.


	3. Haru's Apology

**March 23, 2009**

_A/N: I re-did chapter one to include Kyo's point of view, so take a look! chapter two didn't have him in it, so I didn't have to update it. Enjoy!_

I got up early for school Monday morning. I wasn't looking forward to school, but I was used to getting up early. I found Kyo in the kitchen eating something unrecognizable.

I'm American, so I don't know Japanese food. I smiled, a rarity for me in the morning. "So…you like the uniform?"

"What?" he asked, blushing. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Joking, joking," I said, grinning.

Tohru came in. "Good morning, Lia and Kyo."

"Good morning, Tohru," I said. "Kyo thinks our uniforms are pretty!"

"What the heck?!" Kyo yelled. "No I don't!"

"Why are you yelling?" Yuki asked, coming in.

"He's in denial, that's why," I said, playfully punching Kyo on the shoulder.

So anyway, we went to school, and then I ran into my friends. Apparantly here they have different names, though-Riyu Fukui, Emi Hamasaki, Miki Ito, Aimi Kobayashi.

"Lia!!" Riyu and Miki exclaimed together, and hugged me.

"Where've you been?" Emi asked.

"Did you go to America?" Aimi asked.

"I went over to visit some family there," I replied coolly.

Yuki and Tohru were watching me, and seemed impressed with my cover story.

Then Tohru went to hang out with Saki and Arisa, and Yuki followed her.

"So, what's it like?" Emi asked. "I've always wanted to visit."

"Hmm…" I replied. "The money is different…and no one walks there, it's all about driving or taking the subway. And there's so much greasy fast food you could drown in it. Aw…I miss it there."

Riyu and Miki were chatting about some stuff they were reading. But Aimi and Emi were listening.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends, or what?" Kyo popped out of nowhere.

"I-I…sorry," I said. "Riyu! Miki!"

Their heads popped out of the manga they were reading.

"How may I help you?" Riyu asked.

"This is my cousin, Kyo," I said. "Kyo, this is Riyu, Miki, Emi, and Aimi."

"Didn't you jump out a window recently?" asked Emi.

"Yeah…" muttered Kyo.

"Probably cuz he hates attention," I smiled.

I was having a good day until I got lost. That's when I bumped into Haru.

"Oh…Lia," he said.

"What?" I said irritably. "Are you mad at me? Cuz I'm not going to apologize for something I don't remember."

"No," Haru said. "I'm not mad. But I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"For what?" I asked. "Bumping into me? Cuz that was mostly me."

"No," he said. "For…letting them treat you like that. When they sent you away…I tried talking to Akito, but he wouldn't listen, and no one else seemed to care. I told you I'd be there for you, and I let you down."

"You shouldn't have to apologize," I said bitterly. "It wasn't your fault. Thank you…for being the only one who remembered me."

I hugged him, trying not to cry.


	4. Sick Day

**March 24, 2009**

This morning I laid on the futon. I didn't get up. Kyo came in the living room and shook me.

"Get up, Lia!!" he yelled.

"Uuugh…" I muttered. "I…I'm staying home."

"Fine, do what you want," Kyo said. "But that means I'm gonna have to stay, too."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You don't expect me to trust Shigure to look after you," he replied.

I grinned. Kyo sat down next to the futon. "So…do you remember anything?"

"I remember visiting the dojo," I said. "I admired you because you were so good at martial arts."

"You…admired me?" Kyo blushed.

"Huh?" I said, then I blushed. "Uh…yeah."

He didn't say anything. I finally broke the silence. "Kyo…what happened to us?"

"You mean you still don't remember?" he asked.

The door opened suddenly. Hatori stepped in. "I heard you were sick, Lia. Are you skipping again?"

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Why are you dragging Kyo into this?" Hatori said. "I don't think Akito wants you involving him in your problems."

"Whatever," I said, gritting my teeth. It was hard to deny Akito. I remembered that I used to do it, and well. But how? The curse should have stopped me. It didn't make sense.

"What do you want with her, Hatori?" Kyo said irritably.

"She's been summoned. Akito wants to see her," replied Hatori. "Be at the Main House on Thursday."

Hatori left.

"Are you going?" Kyo asked softly.

I smiled faintly. "Do I have a choice?"


	5. Shishou

**March 25, 2009**

When Kyo and I got out of school today, it was raining. Tohru and I had umbrellas. Tohru was walking with Yuki, and Kyo was walking next to me.

"You still tired, Kyo?" I asked.

"Huh?" muttered Kyo. "Ah…yeah…"

He fell onto me, and suddenly straightened up again, blushing. "Sorry."

We walked into the house, and there was someone there that I recognized. It was Kyo's Shishou, from the dojo. He was like a father to Kyo.

"Kyo!" I exclaimed. "It's Shishou! Aren't you excited?"

"I'm going to bed," Kyo said. He left and headed for his room. I was about to follow him, then realized. He wasn't going to show how happy he was in front of anyone but Shishou.

Shishou went to Kyo's room. I went to the bathroom. I could hear them in the hallway. Kyo sure was excited.

Later on was when it really happened. I went outside under an umbrella with Tohru. Shishou had Kyo by the wrist, and Kyo looked scared. It all looked familiar somehow. I listened to what he was saying.

"Kyo…" he said. "Discover for yourself…whether or not your birthright really makes you 'worthless.'"

He removed the bracelet Kyo was wearing. And Kyo shouted, "Don't look at me!"

His form changed. I was shocked at what I saw. He was terrifying, and the smell of rotting flesh was everywhere. Tohru fell to the ground, dry heaving.

Kyo fled the scene.

Shishou turned to us for the first time. "That is what he has been hiding. The cat's other form. Only those possessed by the cat change into that grotesque form. Were you disgusted? Did you think he was frightening?"

I had a sudden flashback. I collapsed. Tohru, still in shock, caught me by my arms.

***

Kyo and I were children again, about twelve. "I'm going away tomorrow," he said to me.

"You can't!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"I'm going training in the mountains with Shishou."

"Kyo…" I said. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Sure," he said.

I quickly reached up and kissed him. I forgot that we were at the main house, and Akito might see. Akito had seen, which I found out the next day.

I was summoned to a fenced in outside location. Kyo was there, and so was Akito.

"I saw what you did, you wretched girl!" growled Akito. "I don't really think you want to be with him. Do you even know _what _he is?"

There was fear on Kyo's face. His eyes were wide. Akito grabbed his wrist the same way Shishou did now.

"K-Kyo is my friend," I said resolutely.

It was too late. The bracelet fell to the ground, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air, and Kyo transformed into a terrifying creature.

"K-Kyo?" I said, falling to my knees and covering my nose.

He said nothing, and seemed to be frozen.

Akito smiled gleefully. "Isn't it _frightening _and _disgusting_? Don't you regret kissing it now?"

I stood, quivering with fear. "I-I am afraid. But I-I don't regret it."

Akito's smile turned to a mask of rage. He smacked me and I flew and hit my head on the fence.

"Get out of here," Akito hissed at Kyo, who had become human again. Akito threw the bracelet at Kyo.

Kyo looked up in pain, eyes narrowed, but then he met my eyes, and his eyes widened. He looked down.

Akito grabbed me by the hair (it was long back then), and dragged me away.

After that I was locked up. Everyday Akito would visit me with the same question. "Do you regret it yet?" And no matter what he did to me, I always said no.

Kyo gave me the strength to defy Akito. But after what happened, he left for the mountains. He said nothing to me.

***

_That was it. _That's _what ended our friendship, _I thought. _Kyo never came back to stop Akito from hurting me because he didn't understand why I had said that. And he's scared of what he doesn't understand._

"T-Tohru!!" I said, straightening.

"What?" she said softly.

"Where is Kyo?!" I asked. "Did he come back?"

"Kyo is…I never thought he was so…" she said.

I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You tell me where he is," I said darkly. "If I don't go after him, he won't come back."

"He went into the forest," she said quietly.

I ran from the house, running into the forest. I found Kyo under a tree. He was human again.

"Kyo!!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he turned to me, eyes filled with tears. "What do you want?"

"Don't you dare turn your back on me again!!" I yelled.

He changed again. "Do you remember then? Remember this?"

I nodded, the tears coming now.

"Why did you say you didn't regret it? You _knew _what Akito would do! Are you crazy? Why are you still here? Why didn't you just tell Akito that you hated me? That's the truth, right?"

"I'm not going to say something that would hurt you," I said. "And I don't hate you! Please…come home…don't leave me behind like last time!!"

"Lia…I-I was a kid, and I didn't understand—" he began.

"You were scared of Akito!!" I yelled.

"Well I didn't ask for you to defend me to him! I didn't ask for you to—" he stopped. He changed again.

"Fine!" I said. "I wanted to be your friend. I can't make you be a friend to me, though."

"Why? What made you pick me?"

I smiled and shrugged. "You were my friend. Will you please come home now? It's raining, and I'm cold…"

"Okay," he said. "You're right. I…I'll come home."

***

I was lying on my futon, and I overheard Shishou and Shigure.

"I was expecting Tohru to go after him," said Shigure.

"I'm not sure if I approve of Lia," Shishou said. "But then, the Sohmas are wrong about Kyo, so maybe they're wrong about her too."

"Akito's not going to like this development," Shigure said. "He hates Lia almost as much as he hates Kyo."

***

_**What…What is wrong with Lia? **_**wondered Kyo, lying on his bed that night.**

_**I don't understand how she can look at me when I'm like that…and not hate me. How can someone like her want to be friends with me? I don't understand. I wonder how long it'll take her to figure out how awful I am to be around. **_

**He sighed. He couldn't get Lia out of his head. Whether he liked it or not, she was his new best friend.**

_**But is she crazy?**_


	6. Akito

**March 26, 2009**

"Shigure?" I said this morning.

"Yes, Lia?" he replied.

"I…have a slight problem," I said.

"What is it you want?" Shigure asked.

"I would like to stay in one of the bedrooms," I said. "I can't stay out in the open like this. I'm…an agoraphobe."

"Well, you're just full of problems, aren't you?" muttered Shigure. "I'll ask Akito if you can stay on permanently."

"No, I'll ask him," I said. "I'm going to the main house today."

"I'm coming," Kyo spoke up.

"No you're not," I said, halfway to the door. "Don't be an idiot. Only one of us needs to get tortured today."

"I'm not letting you go there by yourself," Kyo said, grabbing my wrist.

"Fine, Kyo," I said finally, knowing there was no arguing when he got that look in his eyes.

***

We were immediately admitted into Akito's chambers.

Akito was waiting for us.

"I've missed you, Lia," he said. "And you brought Kyo. So _nice_, the three of us, together again, like last time."

"You leave him out of this," I said.

Akito backhanded me, and I fell against Kyo.

"Don't say anything, you'll just make it worse," Kyo whispered.

"Why are you trying to help her?" Akito hissed. "You never did before. Even though she never betrayed you, no matter how many times I asked her if she regretted what she d done, she always said no. And what have you done for her? You haven't even been a good friend. It's amazing that she stays with you."

***

**Kyo looked at Akito. **_**Lia's been defending me to him all this time. And I haven't done a thing for her. I haven't even protected her from him.**_

***

Kyo stepped back. He looked upset. "Nothing…I've done nothing for her…Lia, I'm so sorry."

"No," I said. "Stop it. You are my friend. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Why do you stay with him?" Akito shrieked. "He's a monster!! You're one of mine! One of the Zodiac. He's the outcast!"

Akito pushed me against the wall. "How many times do I have to teach you this lesson?"

I gritted my teeth. "What can you do…that you haven't already done?"

"I haven't killed you yet," Akito said.

_I don't think you will,_ I thought. _You have too much use for me._

Akito grabbed my throat. I thought he might choke me. He was squeezing hard enough, and his nails were so sharp, I was starting to bleed.

"Just admit your wrong to be with the Cat, and I'll let go," whispered Akito.

"No," I said.

Akito squeezed harder for a moment, and then let go. I started to cough. Akito then proceeded to scratch my arms as well.

"You ruined my plans for that Honda girl," he said. "I wanted her to be the one, not you. You'll have to pay for your insolence."

Akito backhanded me again, and I whimpered a bit. I didn't want Kyo to see me like this.

***

**Kyo watched, shuddering. He was frozen. He couldn't stop him. He couldn't stop Akito. The curse wouldn't let him. But he couldn't let him hurt Lia.**

**Something inside him broke. He shoved himself between Lia and Akito. His head was pounding, and so was his heart.**

"**Don't…Don't hurt her anymore," said Kyo. **

"**Are you going to defy me now, too?" Akito said, and punched Kyo in the stomach. "Fine. But I doubt you're worthy of her. She'll always be one of mine. Something you can never be. Now get out."**

**Kyo caught his breath, and grabbed took Lia by the hand and led her out of Akito's chambers.**

_**You're wrong, **_**he thought. **_**I'll prove myself worthy to be friends with her. I will be a true friend to her, just like she is to me. I won't be selfish anymore.**_

_*******_

Right before we left, Akito said, "Oh yes, Shigure mentioned you being agoraphobic? I would like you to stay in Kyo's room from now on."

I stiffened. Would Kyo even consider that? If not, I had to leave.

When we got home, Kyo was quieter than usual. He took me by the hand and led me to his room. "We need to bandage those cuts. Are you bruised badly?"

"No, you?" I responded.

"Mmm…" was his only reply. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Standing up for me…" he replied. "You know what it costs!"

"It's worth it," I muttered, looking down.

He caught my chin in his hands, forcing me to look in his confused eyes. "Why?"

_Because I love you. _"Because you're my friend," I said.

"This…this goes beyond that," he said. "You never acted this way toward Aria or any of the others."

"They don't need me like you do."

"You can't protect me like this. It gets you hurt. I can't stand it. _Stop _it." He looked at my wounds, and seemed like he might cry.

"I have to." I laid my hand on one of his. "I guess it's cuz, lying in that dark room, I realized…I just wanted to be needed by someone else. And you needed a friend more than anyone I could think of…so I held on to that. And I'm _not letting go._"

"Lia…" Kyo couldn't finish his thought. He turned and faced away from me. I was sure now he was crying and didn't want me to know. "Stay with me. You need a place to sleep, so take my bed. I can sleep on the floor."

"Th-Thank you," I said.

And just like that, it was back to normal.


	7. Blind Date

**March 27, 2009**

"Hey, do you have a date for the school dance?" asked Aimi this morning.

"Huh?" I said. "Date? You're kidding, right. I don't date."

"Come on, you have to bring a date," Emi said. "Riyu has one."

"Really?" I said, curious. "Who?"

"A cousin of yours, Hatsuharu," Emi said. "I'm so jealous. He's hot."

"I'm sorry," Riyu said instantly. "I should have told you. But Haru told me not tell anyone in the Sohma family."

"Understandable," I said, thinking of Akito.

"So, you should take someone," Aimi said.

I sighed. The bell rang. Suddenly a guy in our class stood and announced, "Any girls not have a date for the dance, cuz I have I friend who needs a date."

A popular girl spoke up. "Lia doesn't have a date!"

"I-I really don't think…" I began.

"You should go with my friend!" said the guy.

I knew they were setting me up. But it wasn't like I had a guy to tell them off. And my friends never defended me.

"I'll give him your number, why don't you give it to me?" the guy continued.

***

**Kyo overheard their conversation and was there in an instant, thoroughly pissed.**

"**Hey!" Kyo yelled. "Leave her alone!"**

**"What, it's not like she has a date, so she should be thanking us for hooking her up!" said the girl.**

_**She is so lucky I don't hit girls, **_**Kyo thought, fists clenched at his sides. **_**But what can I say to make them shut up? There's really only one thing. I hope Lia doesn't get mad.**_

**"**_**I'm **_**her date, so lay off," replied Kyo in a tense voice.**

** Lia turned red. The girl and guy shut up and went back to their seats. "Y-You don't have to lie for me, y'know. I can take care of myself."**

_**I embarrassed her, **_**thought Kyo bitterly. **_**I knew it. I'd better attempt to repair the damage.**_

**"I…wasn't lying," Kyo said. "Well, I mean, I understand if you don't want to go with me, considering…but I…"**

**"Kyo," she said. "The answer is yes. And what do you mean, considering? I told you the zodiac curse hasn't bothered me before, and it won't bother me now. It's not going to get in the way of me living the way I want."**

**"Why is it…that you're so much stronger than I am?" Kyo asked her increduolously.**

**"I can't tell you…you would cry, I think…" she smiled.**

**Kyo just watched her…wishing that he could understand what exactly went on in that head of hers, behind her dark eyes.**


	8. Comfort

**March 28, 2009**

So me and my friends Emi and Aimi went shopping today.

"So…you and Kyo, huh," Emi said.

"Huh?" I exclaimed, dropping my bag. "Ah…I don't quite know what you're talking about."

"You're best friends, and now it looks like a little more…" Emi continued.

"Oh, please," I said. "He's my best friend. He doesn't look at me that way."

"Lia, come on," Aimi said. "We're your friends. We know when you're in _love_."

"I am not!" I said, scaring an old woman a few rows over.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Emi said. "I'm jealous, though. How do you get him to stop yelling?"

"He never yells at me," I replied. "If he did, I'd just stop talking to him."

"No you wouldn't," replied Aimi.

I sighed. This was turning out to be a long day.

**March 30, 2009**

Sunday I was too busy writing to write in my journal. Today I woke in Kyo's bed, around 3 AM. I was screaming bloody murder.

"What?" my eyes adjusted to Kyo standing next to the bed, scrutinizing me warily. "What happened?"

I was in a cold sweat. I looked at him. "I just dreamed…it doesn't matter. It was a nightmare."

I turned to face the wall.

Kyo grabbed my shoulder. "Hey. You can tell me."

I shrugged him off. "Just go back to sleep."

"Don't." He said, turning me around. "I know you're trying to protect me. But I want to be there for you too. Like we used to be."

I sighed. "All right. I dreamed that I was back home, with my real parents. But then Akito came, and…"

I struggled not to cry, and failed. Kyo sat down on the bed and enveloped me in an awkward hug. I cried into his shoulder.

He released me quickly, blushing. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be," he said. "Stop looking out for me so much and look out for yourself a little, too."

I smiled. "If it makes your life easier, I will."

"It does," he said, lying back down on the futon.

* * *

_A/N: Go back to chapter one. I added something important. Make sure you read it._


	9. Lover's Quarrel

**March 31, 2009**

I walked out of choir quickly, not saying a word. Kyo met me at the door of the school. He had started doing that ever since we had gone to see Akito.

I kept walking, not even looking at him. He stopped, and I ran into him.

He turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm…" I muttered, pushing past him.

"Hold on a second!" He grabbed my hand. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk," I whispered.

"Why not?" he said.

"Aimi said…that she hated my voice and I shouldn't talk," I muttered.

"Why does that matter?" Kyo said. "That doesn't mean you should do what she says."

Later, I had a visit from Aria.

"So, I hear there's a big dance at the high school," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Yuki tell you?" I said, curled up on Kyo's bed. He was at the dojo.

"Yeah…" she replied. "He and Tohru are going together. Kyo asked you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"Well, just make sure he's not just playing you," Aimi said. "Guys do that. Ever hear of a pity date?"

I looked down. Was it possible? It could be.

***

"Kyo…something's been bothering me," I said.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"You didn't…ask me to the dance out of…out of _pity_, did you?" I asked.

"You….you thought you were a pity date?" Kyo asked softly.

"I...am I? I'd like to know," I said.

"I wouldn't even be going to that dance if you hadn't wanted to so bad," Kyo replied.

I reached over and hugged him.

***

_**Why would she even think that I would make her a pity date? **_**Wondered Kyo. **_**Does she not trust that I'm really trying to be a good friend? What does that even mean anyway?**_

**He had tried to ask Shishou about Lia, but he just couldn't bear the way everyone seemed to cringe when her name was mentioned. **

**Kyo sat up and looked at Lia, asleep on his bed. That's when he realized. The real reason this wasn't working wasn't because of something she thought, but the way he was acting.**

**She shared every detail of her life with him-what scared her, what made her cry, what made her laugh…but he listened…and tried to keep up…but told her nothing about himself.**

**When they were younger he had talked all the time about martial arts, because she was so interested, and asked so many questions.**

**Was she…not interested anymore? **

**Suddenly he was terrified. "Did you lose interest, Lia?"**

**He hadn't meant to say it aloud. He watched her face, hoping she wouldn't wake, but she did.**

*******

"Honestly, Kyo, if you're going to get up this early you could at least be _quiet—_ah…what's wrong?" I observed his face. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"You never ask me anything anymore," he said simply.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oh, whatever, it's stupid," Kyo laid back down.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, and slid out of bed into a crouching position next to the futon. "Now you tell me what's going on."

"It is stupid!!" he exclaimed suddenly, making me jump. "You talk about yourself all the time, and I never tell you anything!"

"You're just scared," I said. "You have trust issues."

"Your therapist tell you that?" he snapped.

"_What?" _I asked, hurt. "Do you…think I'm crazy too? Is that why you're scared to talk to me?"

"No, Lia, I didn't mean that," he said.

I turned to the door. "Goodnight, Kyo. And since I'm probably going to America in the morning, goodbye."

***

_**Maybe she's right, **_**Kyo thought. **_**Maybe I have secretly thought of her as the crazy girl. But that was before I really knew her! And if she goes to the Main House to get permission to go back…Akito will punish her. And it'll be my fault.**_

**He ran out the door. "Lia!!"**

**"What's going on?" Shigure turned a light on in the living room, where Kyo had chased Lia. "A lover's quarrel?"**

**"Shut up!" Lia and Kyo said at once.**

**"Where are you going?" Kyo asked Lia.**

**"The Main House," Lia responded. "I have to get permission to go home. One way or another."**

**"Don't be an idiot," Kyo said. "The last person who asked for permission from Akito got maimed in some way. You're staying right here."**

**"I'm not going to stay somewhere where everyone thinks I'm crazy," Lia said angrily. "If I wanted that, I would've stayed in the institution."**

**"Let her leave if she wants to leave, Kyo," Shigure said.**

**"No," Kyo said. "She doesn't really want to go."**

**"Yes I do!" Lia said.**

**"Fine then," Kyo said. "All those times you defended me to Akito, I didn't ask for that. But now, the one thing I want from you, and you won't give it to me!!"**

**"And what is that?" Lia replied viciously.**

**"For you to stay," Kyo replied. "Just listen…if I thought you were crazy…I would have pushed you away when you first hugged me. I don't hug psychos."**

*******

I was stunned into silence. "Well then why don't you talk to me? And Shigure, go to bed. We're not one of your novels."

He was taking notes on us in a corner, but he left after I shot him a glare.

"You were right. I was scared," he said. "But it wasn't because I have _trust issues_. It's because I…don't want you to think…"

"You're afraid I'll look down on you or something," I muttered. "I've admired you since I was a little girl, Kyo, how could I possibly look down on you? When you wanna talk, I'm here to listen. And I'll ask questions again, if it really helps you open up. Now can we go to bed? I have an English test tomorrow."

To my surprise, Kyo took my hand and led me to the bed like I was a little child.

Sometimes it surprised me how he could be so…gentle. No one treated me that way. And no one ever smiled at me before I fell asleep. Not since my American parents.

I wondered if I could call them.

* * *

_A/N: I finally decided on an age for Lia: she's eighteen and graduating at the end of the year, same as me. Makes sense, sense she's a Mary Sue. Anyway, Kyo is the same age as she is. They met at age eleven and have been friends ever since. I edited everything so that it says so!_

_Oh yeah and I edited the chapter entitled: Shishou. It now specifies that the flashback Lia had of when Kyo was forced to transform in front of her and the words "I don't regret it." that she said were what Kyo was referring to in chapter one when he mentions "what happened when we were little." LOSGAP asked me about what that was, so I decided to clarify._

_Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter, it's incredible!_


	10. Scars

**April 1, 2009**

I called them today. I used Shigure's phone and called my parents.

"Elaine?" Mom said. Her name is Jo Ann Steffon, by the way. "We weren't expecting to hear from you."

"I know," I said. "I ran away. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, honey, but you can't call here," she replied. "Your real family doesn't want us contacting each other."

"Will you come to Japan for graduation?" I asked.

"We already have our plane tickets," Mom replied.

I smiled. "Good."

***

**Kyo lost Lia at school. He had a class without her, and she wasn't there when they were supposed to meet. He ditched class to look for her, but didn't find her. **

_**Where would she go? **_**He thought. **_**How will I find her?**_

**Kyo looked outside. Of **_**course**_**, it was raining. He stepped outside, wishing for Lia and her umbrella.**

**He walked quickly through the forest, wanting to get home. He was so tired…**

**Suddenly, he heard something, over the rain. The sound of hooves. He followed the sound and reached a clearing.**

**There was a black horse collapsed on the ground.**

**"Lia?" Kyo asked, barely able to stand himself.**

**"What are you doing here?" Lia replied. "Get out of here!"**

**"What happened?" Kyo asked. "Are you sick?"**

**"Please, Kyo, before I change back!" Lia yelled. "Leave!"**

**Her face was full of fear. Something was really wrong.**

**"Come on," Kyo said. **

**He backed off a little. Lia was running in a circle. He took her head in his hands and petted her awkwardly.**

**"Calm down," he said gently. "It's okay. Come home."**

**"I don't want you to see me change back," she said, breathing heavily, and shivering uncontrollably.**

**"Look, if it's just because you don't want me seeing you naked, I won't look, okay?" Kyo said. "Just come home. You're really sick. Can you walk?"**

**Lia sighed. "Yes."**

**Kyo led her home, and into the living room. She collapsed on the floor.**

**"I need blankets!" Kyo yelled at anyone.**

**Tohru came quickly. "Is Lia okay?"**

**"I-I don't know…" Kyo said distractedly.**

**Yuki was standing in the doorway. Kyo wanted him to be gone. But there was no time to yell at him. Lia was in trouble.**

**"Get…Get out!" Lia cried weakly. "You…you said you would let me change back alone. I'm about to change back…so go!"**

**There was a poof, and she changed back to human form. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.**

**Kyo looked at her. It was hard not to. She was wrapped up, so he wasn't violating her by looking, but what he saw hurt his heart.**

**She was scarred. All up and down her arms, long jagged lines. There were scars on her chest as well, the same type of lines.**

**"So it's true," Yuki said, looking as well. "Lia…you really took the razor blade and…"**

**Kyo turned in a blaze of fury and punched Yuki in the face. "Don't…talk about her like that!! This was obviously Akito's doing!"**

**"What do you know about her?" Yuki said, equally angry. "You didn't go visit her once when she was locked up! You ran away like the child you are!"**

**Lia got in between them. "Stop it. Just stop."**

**Yuki continued, however. "You make me sick. You don't even deserve her. She risked her life for you day after day, and you weren't even there to hold her when she cried. Me and Haru held her **_**every night**_**."**

**Kyo jerked backwards as if he'd been slapped. **

**Lia slapped Yuki. "You remember our past, Yuki, and stop talking to him like that."**

**"For your sake, Lia, not his," Yuki said coldly. **

**Lia went to Kyo's room, probably to get dressed. Kyo looked at Yuki. "Is it true? Did Akito do that? Is this my fault? You tell me, Yuki!"**

**"Lia let that happen because of you," Yuki said. "You'd better not hurt her anymore than you already have. She's my favorite cousin."**

**Kyo looked down. How could he take care of her? He didn't even understand her. She was weak but also strong. Protected, but vulnerable. Beautiful, but she could be vicious.**

**Why did he feel alone when she wasn't there? Like now, he wanted to run in and talk to her. But he also felt like he couldn't. Like it wasn't his place.**

_**Maybe Yuki has more right to her than I do, **_**Kyo thought. **_**They seem close. But she doesn't follow him around. Should I tell her to make him her best friend instead? Or maybe Haru. I just think she deserves better than me.**_

_*******_

I was half asleep when Kyo came in.

"Lia," he said. "I want you to think about sharing Yuki's room, or maybe Tohru."

"What?" I sat up. "Kyo…did I do something wrong?"

To my embarrassment, I started to cry. I was sick and tired, and now Kyo wanted me to leave? I should've known. I should've known he didn't care. Not about me. No one ever did.

I got up. "Forget you. Forget all of this."

I ran out of the house, all the way to the "outside" of the Sohma family estate. I went to Aria's house.

I knocked on the door. Aria opened it.

"What's wrong, Lia?" Aria said.

"I…I need a place to sleep," Lia said.

"You're welcome to stay here," Aria's mom said.

I went inside. So here I am, on the floor of Aria's room.

* * *

_A/N: It gets worse before it gets better...so sad!! But it is Angst!_


	11. Being Apart

**April 2, 2009**

**Kyo went to school miserable the next day. It was still raining. He had an umbrella, but still.**

**It didn't help that Yuki kept yelling at him.**

**"What did you do to Lia?" Yuki yelled. **

**"I told her that she would be better off being friends with someone else," Kyo said. **

**"Why did you say something so mean to Lia?" Tohru said. "After all that stuff she did for you?"**

**"It wasn't mean…" Kyo said. "She deserves better than me."**

**"You're an idiot," Yuki said. "Do you know how often we told her that? But for some crazy reason, she chose you. And you let her get away from you."**

**Kyo sighed, and went to school. Every thing was so boring without her. The little comments she made about ordinary things, the way she laughed.**

**He hadn't realized how much he'd miss her. How lonely he was.**

**He walked home from school alone, trying to avoid Yuki and Tohru's comments. **

*******

I was sick and depressed, so I stayed home. Aria came home about three.

"He didn't come, did he?" she said sadly.

"No," I said. "I was stupid. Aria…I love him. But he'll never love me, I know that now."

"You…love Kyo?" Aria said.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"Well…maybe that's why he doesn't understand you," Aria said. "You're the first girl to say that. Maybe you should tell him."

I laughed, a hollow, dry sound. "Never. He doesn't love me. I just wanted to be his friend. That makes me happy. It's…It's all I wanted."

I changed the subject. "Akito found out I was staying here. He wants to see me."

"That's bad news," Aria said. "Do you think he'll let you stay here?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I don't know. Whatever he does to me, it can't be much worse than how I feel right now."

* * *

_A/N: Oh...how wrong she is..._


	12. The Forgotten

**April 3, 2009**

**Kyo skipped school. He was just sick of things that reminded him of Lia.**

**He went into town, just walking around. It looked like it might rain again.**

"**KYO-KUN!!" it was the voice of Kagura.**

**Kyo ran his fingers through his orange hair. **_**Not today…**_

**She hugged him immediately. He pushed her away.**

**"Kagura…I'm not in the mood today," he said, voice breaking.**

**Was he actually going to cry?**

**"Kyo?" Kagura said. "What's wrong? I know you're tired on rainy days, but this is just…"**

**"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't deal with you now. I can't deal with anyone."**

**"I came to your school to visit you," she replied. "Someone told me you managed to **_**break**_** Lia. She's the strongest of us all. I thought…I thought she was unbreakable. What happened?"**

**"I pushed her away, okay?" Kyo said irritably, sitting down on a park bench. "She was right there. She was my friend. And I **_**messed up**_**."**

**Kagura sat next to him. "So fix it. I don't want you to be like this. Unhappy. Go after her."**

**"She deserves better than me," Kyo said.**

**"But…sometimes what people want…isn't what's best for them," Kagura argued. "She's happy with you. Don't you want her to be happy? She's at Aria's house. Do what you think is right."**

***

I was admitted into Akito's presence immediately.

"Hello, Lia," Akito said. "I hear Kyo finally kicked you out like he does to everyone."

Akito leaned in close. "Would you like to make it all go away…I can do that you know…all those painful memories…I'm going to make you forget."

He made a gesture at the door, and Hatori came in.

"Lia-san…I'm so sorry," Hatori said softly.

"No!!" I yelled, and tried to run, but Akito caught me and pinned me to the wall.

"Please calm down," Hatori said. "We don't want to have to tranquilize you."

I kept struggling, however, and Hatori took out a needle and stuck it in my arm.

My limbs went limp. I couldn't move, but I was still awake.

"Don't…Hatori…don't…please…" I said groggily.

"I…I'm sorry," Hatori said, and placed a hand on my head. There was a flash, and then I blacked out.

***

**"Have you seen Lia?" Kyo asked Aria desperately.**

**"Kyo…" Aria had tear-streaks down her face. "Y-You don't want to see her now. It would be better if you just forgot about her. It's…It's over. You're too late."**

**"What the heck are you talking about?!" Kyo exclaimed. He was terrified all of a sudden. Had she gone back to America? "Where is she? Where's Lia?"**

**"Is someone talking about me?" Lia came to the door. **

**"Lia!!" Kyo said, relieved. He hugged her.**

**"Hey, get off!" Lia said, pushing him away. "Who are you and why are you hugging me?"**

**Aria started to cry.**

**"Aria!!" Lia said. "What's wrong?"**

**"Th-They suppressed her memories of you," Aria said.**

**"You…look so familiar," Lia said. "Tell me your name."**

**"Kyo," Kyo said in disbelief. "Kyo Sohma. I'm your cousin."**

**"Are you in the Zodiac?" Lia asked. "You hugged me, and I didn't transform."**

**"I'm the Cat," Kyo said.**

**"Oh, you're the guy who asked me to that dance," Lia said. "I remember now. You're kind of cute. No wonder I said yes."**

**She grinned. Was she…teasing him? **

**"You mean you don't remember…anything?" Kyo said. "We were childhood friends!"**

**"I'm sorry…no," Lia said. "You must be thinking of someone else."**

**"No…I can't lose you…" Kyo said. It was all over. He'd failed. It was too late. He was alone.**

**Aria grabbed Kyo and took him aside. "Kyo, please, listen to me. I know…I know it hurts, but don't you think she is as alone now as you are? Please, I've never seen her as happy as she was during the last week! Give her that happiness. And about getting her memory back…I suggest you ask Hatori. My guess is, he'll tell you, since I'm almost certain he didn't want to do it in the first place."**

**"But what makes you so sure she'll still be happy with me?" Kyo said. "She doesn't remember me."**

**Aria looked angry with him. She looked like she might slap him. "She's always been happy with you, you idiot! Even now, when she doesn't remember you, she still likes you!"**

**Kyo blushed. "I…I want to be someone she deserves...and I want to make her happy."**

**"Well, that's all I want too," Aria said, calming down. "Why don't you just be like she was, before she forgot? Follow her around, like she did to you. Be interested in what she likes, like, did you know that her dream is to become an advice columnist? She wants to help people. You need to know things like that. And little things like…her favorite color, her favorite food, what scares her, all kinds of things."**

**Kyo's eyes widened, as he realized that he wanted to know everything about Lia. He went back to the doorway where Lia was standing.**

**"Lia," he said, struggling with how to word it. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"**

**Lia gasped. "Kyo, are you asking me out? I barely know you!"**

**Kyo flinched. He hated being reminded. "You're my friend, Lia. You just forgot. I want to get to know you a little better."**

**He hated how fake it sounded. Maybe he should make it a date. But wouldn't that be taking advantage of her memory loss? Besides, he wouldn't be going out with the real Lia. Wait, did that mean he **_**wanted **_**to go out with Lia?**

**His head was spinning again.**

**"Okay," Lia said, smiling. "I'll see you, Kyo."**

**She hugged him. **

*******

"That guy was really hot," I said to Aria.

"So…you really don't remember, do you?" Aria sighed.

"Why was he so upset?" I said. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"You…You loved him!!" Aria burst out. "How can you not remember? You've loved him for five years!"

I laughed. "Don't be silly. He asked me to a dance, that means he likes me, right? And he's cute, but I'm not sure how I feel about him."

Aria sighed. "I don't know how he feels about you. But deep down, you love him. You've loved him since you met him at his karate dojo five years ago."

Suddenly I remembered something, a flash really. Me as a child, talking to Kyo in the dojo.

"See!" Aria yelled. "You remembered! I know you did!"

I sighed. "I don't understand…why do I feel like I should be with him?"

"Because…" Aria said. "You were meant to be. I can feel it. The two of you…together."

"I…I just wish I could remember!' I exclaimed, falling backward on the futon.

"You will," Aria said. "Kyo will find a way. I know he wants you to remember, too."


	13. Dense

I didn't know what to wear. I just dressed in what everyone seemed to expect Lia to wear, Rin-like clothing. I had never gotten the chance to wear short skirts and sparkly tops when I was just plain Elaine.

I liked Kyo a lot, even though we had only just met, or so it seemed to me. I felt like the memories…the ones of me and Kyo…were just beneath the surface…and needed something to cause them to break free.

He came to the door early. "Hello, Lia."

"Kyo…" I said.

"You look…I've never seen you dress like that," he said, blushing.

"I wanted to look nice," I smiled. "Is it too…I mean…"

"Just come on," he said, blushing harder, if that was possible.

He grabbed my wrist and took me down through the Sohma gates.

He quickly released my wrist. "I thought...ah…are you hungry, Lia-san?"

I glared at him. "Why are you being formal?"

"I thought…it would be better if I pretended I didn't know you," he said. "Maybe…start over."

"Was…our friendship so bad…you want to forget?" I said.

He turned on me. "Y-You're the one who forgot!! You don't even remember me…and I-I…realized that I don't even know you like I thought I did."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Kyo.

"It…It's blue," I said.

"And…food…what food do you like?" he continued.

"American food," I replied. "You wouldn't know any of it."

I smiled. "I mean, you don't have McDonald's, right?"

"In the cities," Kyo said. "You really can't remember?"

He took my hand and led me into the city. There was a McDonald's in the direction we were going.

We had a nice lunch, but he didn't say anything more to me. He just watched me.

"Listen," he said. "I've had a lot of fun…but I need to see Hatori today."

So he took me home. And that was it.

***

_**I can't stand seeing her this way, **_**Kyo thought as he made his way to Hatori. **_**No matter what it takes, I'll get an answer from Akito. I'll find away to bring her back.**_

**He knocked on the door.**

**"Akito won't see you," said Hatori. "What is it that you want?"**

**"As if you don't know," Kyo spat. "I don't have time to fool around. You tell me how to get Lia's memories back. You took them from her!"**

**Hatori looked stricken. "Fine. I can only tell you one thing. It takes a trigger. Something strong."**

**"What is it?!" Kyo asked. "Please! I **_**need **_**her."**

**"Act on your feelings for her!" Hatori yelled back. "Surely you aren't as dense as they say! Only you can bring her back now…even I can't do it. Now get out of here before Akito finds you!"**

**Kyo turned and ran back to Shigure's house. **_**What am I supposed to do? Act on my feelings? My…feelings? Was Hatori saying that I…that I love Lia? D-Do I?**_

_**"I don't regret it."**_

_**Oh…oh no…he really did…he loved her.**_

**Right on cue, it started to rain. Kyo was so tired and overcome with emotions he leaned against a tree for a moment.**

_**But I can't do anything now, it's too late. Or…wait. Hatori said to**_** act **_**on my feelings. Act. A trigger. **_

_**What did it all mean?**_

_**

* * *

A/N: Kyo really is dense, isn't he? :)**_


	14. Trigger

**April 5, 2009**

**Kyo went to Aria's house the next day. He knocked on the door.**

**"Hello Kyo," Aria said. "Lia's still in bed. You can sit down and have some breakfast."**

**Kyo sat down. "I'm not really hungry. Aria…I have a question."**

**"What is it, Kyo?" Aria asked. "Did you talk to Hatori?"**

**"Yes…he said I need a trigger," Kyo said. "And to act on my feelings for Lia."**

**"So what's the problem?" asked Aria. "Just kiss her already!!"**

**"I…I have to…" Kyo was surprised. "I c-can't just do that!! She doesn't remember me, and even if she did, I…isn't there some other way?!"**

**"Well," Aria said. "Another shock would work. I guess if you slapped her…"**

**"No!" exclaimed Kyo.**

**"Or if you were hurt," Aria said. "Then she'd snap back."**

**"I can't do that," Kyo said.**

**"Then kiss her!!" exclaimed Aria. "Do you not love her?"**

**"I…I…" Kyo stuttered.**

**"Do you?" Aria demanded. "Don't mess with me!"**

**"Yes!! Yes, okay," Kyo admitted. "I love her. But I'm not going to scare her by kissing her like that. I want to do it when the time's right."**

**"Well, don't forget, Kyo," Aria said. "You graduate in five weeks. Time…Time is running out."**

**Lia came in the kitchen. "Kyo? What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see you," he said. "You want to do something?"**

**"I…want to go get some coffee," replied Lia. "That okay?"**

**"Sure," Kyo replied, taking her hand in his.**

***

_Why do I feel like this about him? _I wondered, sitting next to him and sipping a frapp. _Why are my feelings for him so _strong_? I feel so close to him. Like I could reach out and touch his heart with my hands. But…if I did, I might break it. He's so fragile._

_But I don't remember him. This feels like a spring crush. But the look in his eyes…he _knows _me. And he insists I knew him. Oh…I wish I remembered._


	15. Nightmare

**April 6, 2009**

I woke up this morning from a nightmare. I was screaming.

"L-Lia?" Aria got out of bed and crouched down next to me on the futon. "Are you okay?"

"I dreamed about a dark room," I said. "The room Akito locked me in…I was crying, and bleeding…and Haru and Yuki were holding me, telling me everything was going to be all right."

"That's so weird," Aria said.

"What's weird?" I asked sitting up.

"That you would remember that…" Aria began. "And not Kyo. Don't you remember what you used to say to me in that room?"

"What did I say?" I played along.

"You said, 'I'll never regret it, no matter what Akito does to me,'" Aria said.

Something stirred in my memory, but it didn't click. I remembered saying the words, but I didn't remember what they meant.

"Wh-What was I talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know," Aria said. "But you always smiled bravely when you said it."

"Hmm…" I said.

After a silence, I asked a question that had been weighing heavily on my mind.

"Why haven't Haru and Yuki come to visit?" I asked.

Aria shifted uncomfortably. "They don't want to get between you and Kyo."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do…do they not like Kyo?"

"Yuki and Kyo hate each other," Aria said. "Kyo made a bet…with Akito that he could beat Yuki. If he doesn't do so before graduation, or the curse isn't broken, then he will be confined."

"Confined?" I wasn't amused anymore.

"Locked in a special room for the Cat. With bars on the windows."

"What about Haru? Does he hate Kyo?"

"Well…most of the Zodiac view him as…the Outcast. But Haru doesn't really look down on him. But he and Yuki are close friends, so he's not close with Kyo."

"So…in order to be friends with Kyo…will I have to lose my friendships with Haru and Yuki?"

"I don't think—" Aria began.

But I got up and went off to school.

Kyo didn't meet me.

I figured he was getting tired of being around someone who couldn't remember him. I saw Yuki and Haru talking to Tohru about something.

"Yuki! Haru!" I exclaimed. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

They came with me to the side of the school.

"Hey…um…" I didn't know how to say it. "Am I…losing my friendship with you guys? By being friends with Kyo?"

"I…can't believe Akito really did this," Haru said, horrified. "We're your friends. We care about you. But you and Kyo…belong together."

"It's true," Yuki said. "You…won't lose us. We _love _you, Lia. We took care of you, we held you when you cried…and no matter who you choose to be friends with, it won't change how we feel about you."

"Yuki…" Haru began. "Where is Kyo?"

"He was summoned by Akito this morning," Yuki said dismissively.

I flinched. "Yuki. Why didn't you tell me? Never mind…I have to go!"

I ran to the Main House. My head was spinning. All I knew was that I had to get Kyo out of there.

Hatori opened the door. "Akito won't see you." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I WANT TO SEE KYO!!" I screamed at him. "Because of you people I don't remember him! I don't remember anything important! I just know I have to see him!"

Akito pushed Hatori aside. "Come to visit your friend, little horse? That's all he is to you now…"

Akito grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. Kyo was on the floor, bruised and scratched, but alive. He was sitting there, and he looked up at me and tried to look brave.

_Why couldn't I remember?_

"Akito!!" I yelled. "You know it's me you want, now leave him alone!"

Akito slapped me so hard I fell against the wall and slid down it.

"You insolent girl, how dare you speak to me like that!" Akito yelled back. "I thought we fixed that problem! You're still insolent, even when you don't remember why!!"

Akito shoved me out. "I'll release Kyo to you when I'm done with him."

***

**Kyo stood. It was better to be standing when Akito was going to torture you.**

_**At least Lia came. I didn't think she would.**_

**"I know what's happened, Kyo," Akito said in a soft, dangerous voice. "You've fallen in love with her. One of mine. Something you can **_**never **_**be a part of."**

**"I…can…still…beat…Yuki," Kyo said, trying to catch his breath. For some reason, Akito had delivered a lot of blows to the stomach this time.**

**Akito laughed lightly. "Don't make me laugh. The Cat…can never beat the Rat. It is unheard of. Do you think I'll let you be with Lia, outcast that you are? If you touch her, I'll kill you."**

**"She's worth dying for," Kyo replied softly.**

**Akito punched him in the face for that comment, causing Kyo to hit the back of his head on the wall, nearly knocking him out.**

**"Fine," Akito said. "If you don't value your own life, value hers. She's not worth much to me, and coupled with you she is nothing to me. So unless you break the curse…touch her, and I take her back. Forever."**

_**He's lying. He won't do it. Why would he let us share a room if he was going to erase her memory? Did he change his mind? Or is he trying to make me get her memory back? I don't have much time left…I need to get Lia back soon.**_

_*******_

I waited in Hatori's office for nearly an hour. Finally Kyo was let out. He looked awful. I felt terrible.

"Kyo…" I began.

"Don't blame yourself," he said. "It…isn't your fault. It's mine."

Hatori bandaged Kyo's cuts.

I took Kyo by the hand and led him outside. "Kyo…why did you go alone?"

He looked at me. "I would never…ask you to go _there _with me."

I started to cry. "I want to remember…why does it hurt so bad, seeing you hurt? Why do I want, with everything in my body, to take away your pain? I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't—"

And then Kyo kissed me. Thank goodness we were outside view of the Main House. And then there was a flash, and everything went black.

***

**Kyo caught Lia in his arms. This was ridiculous. When he had finally gotten up the courage and kissed her, she passed out. And what was with the flash?**

**It was like the flash when Hatori suppressed memories. Maybe that meant they were back.**

**He carried her back to Hatori's office.**

**Hatori gave him a rare smile. "You found the trigger."**

**"So she'll be okay?" Kyo asked. **

**"She'll be fine," replied Hatori. "Take her to Aria's. Let her recover her memories gently…she may recover some painful memories."**


	16. Homecoming

**April 7, 2009**

"Mom?" I said, sitting up in bed.

"It's fine," said the woman. "You don't have to come home anymore. Akito will take care of you now."

"But...I thought you loved me…"

"I don't know how to love you anymore," she said.

_Just like Rin. I am her now. These are my memories now. And that woman…she was my mother. My real parents are really my foster parents. _

The memory faded, and another one replaced it.

"Why won't you just tell Akito what he wants to hear?" asked Yuki.

We were both fifteen, and my hair was long. I was in a kimono, locked in a room in the Main House.

Haru was in there too.

"I'm not going to betray Kyo," I said stubbornly.

"He left you here!" Yuki said. "Don't you think you can do better than a guy like him?"

Haru laid a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Lia, we just don't like to see you getting hurt."

"Well…don't worry," I said resolutely. "I have you two to be here for me. And Kyo will be back soon."

Hatori entered. "I'm sorry, boys, but Akito wants to see Lia."

I stood, wincing from all my various injuries, and went to Akito's chambers.

"You…are not needed," Akito said to me.

_I'm needed by Kyo. He needs me. I saw the look in his eyes that day. He needs me. I'll wait for him._

I succumbed to my punishment.

***

I woke with a start. I was on a futon in Aria's room.

_I remember Kyo, _I thought, a thrill rushing through me. _The boy I've loved since he first asked me to join him at the dojo. But why do I remember? I got knocked out after we left the Main House. Kyo must have brought me here._

"Aria," I said. "I remember!"

"Y-You do?" Aria said sleepily. "Well, it's time for school."

"I won't see him there," I said. "I'm going to Shigure's house!"

I slipped on my uniform in the dark and ran all the way to Shigure's.

When I got there, I didn't bother to knock, just ran inside and found Kyo sleeping in his bed.

_Well…I don't want to wake him…but…_

"Kyo!" I whispered. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" he sat up, looking at me like I was a ghost. "Lia? Why aren't you at Aria's?"

"Because," I said. "I belong here. I do. Unless you don't want—"

Kyo caught my arm as I turned away. "I…don't want you to ever leave again."

I turned and hugged him close, he was warm against my cold skin; I had been out in the cold morning air.

He turned his face toward mine and looked at me, and I thought he might kiss me, but he gently pulled out of the hug.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it took so long to post this one! A lot came up! anyway, Lia doesn't remember that Kyo kissed her, in case you didn't guess that._


	17. Episode

**April 8, 2009**

I should have known it was coming. I couldn't keep it from Kyo forever. Yuki tried to tell Kyo that day I was sick and they saw my scars.

I felt the…what should I call it…panic attack? Episode? Well, anyway, I felt it coming on.

"Kyo," I said softly to him on our way home. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he was a little irritated at me since I had been irritable all day.

"Go inside, tell Shigure that I said 'There is a storm coming,'" I replied. "And then I want you to go to the dojo. I'll meet you there."

"I-I don't understand, Lia," Kyo said. "Tell me what's going on."

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I'll be okay."

***

**Kyo went into the kitchen while Lia went to his room and locked herself in. **

**"Shigure," he said reluctantly. "Lia said to tell you…'There's a storm coming.'"**

**"Oh…oh no," Shigure said. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a set of keys. He locked several cabinets. "Get out of the house. I was wondering when this would happen."**

**"No," Yuki said. "Don't you dare leave, Cat."**

**"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.**

**"Lia has episodes…like when Haru goes black," replied Shigure. **

**"So why aren't **_**you**_** staying?" Kyo said, looking at Yuki. "You know her better, obviously."**

**"Haru was always with me when we comforted her," replied Yuki. "He's the one who knew what to say. And besides. She doesn't want me. She wants you."**

**"What should I do?" Tohru asked.**

**"Come with us," said Shigure, and they left.**

**Kyo went upstairs and knocked on his own bedroom door.**

**"Lia, can I come in?" asked Kyo.**

**"I…don't want you coming in," Lia said in a thin voice. "I-I'm scared."**

**"You're scared of me?" Kyo asked.**

**"No," she replied. "I'm scared of…myself. I don't want to hurt you. But when I'm like this…I'm unpredictable."**

**She opened the door. Her hair was disheveled, there were rings around her eyes, and she had a razor blade in her left hand.**

**Kyo gasped. "Come on Lia, put it down!"**

**"Those scars…some of them were self inflicted, Kyo," Lia said.**

**"You…hurt yourself?" Kyo asked, shocked. "Why?"**

**"Because…" She sat in the corner, and curled into a ball, hugging her knees. "I…am not needed. Not needed…I…should just die…"**

**She started to cry. Her shoulders were shaking and she took big gulping breaths. Kyo looked at her. He couldn't watch this. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.**

**"Lia," Kyo said, pulling the razor blade from her hands. "**_**I **_**need you. Lia, you can't hurt yourself. Akito does enough to you…please stop this."**

*******

I stared at him. Why was he here, holding me? I loved him. I needed him. And now he was saying that _he _needed _me_?

"Kyo..." I whispered. "I…"

I couldn't tell him I loved him. He would reject me, it was his nature. But I wanted to be more than just friends. I didn't know if I could be just friends with him any longer.

I kissed him on the cheek and then got up and got in the bed. He looked at me oddly.

"You okay now?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine," I said softly. "It's all over."


	18. Happy Ending

**April 9, 2009**

**When Kyo picked up Lia at the salon, he didn't expect her to be so…beautiful.**

**Her dress was black and floor-length. She had long nails, and her hair was flipped out in some way. She looked gorgeous.**

**Lia looked at him. There was a pained expression on her face.**

**"What's wrong?" Kyo asked. **

**"I…can't tell you," Lia said. "Maybe someday. But not tonight. Tonight, let's have fun."**

**She took his hand and they went to the dance. It was in the school cafeteria, which had been decorated prettily. **

**"Y-You don't have to dance with me," Lia said. "I know you don't care for me that way."**

**She looked down. Something in Kyo snapped. He couldn't stand to see her this way. Was this why she seemed like she was hurting? He had to tell her how he felt…because he would lose her otherwise. No matter what Akito said, he couldn't lose her. Maybe…he would find the strength to protect her from Akito.**

**"I love you," he whispered involuntarily.**

*******

I fell back a step, releasing his hand. "Kyo…"

He looked as shocked as me. He was blushing. "Dance with me."

Kyo took my hand and led me on the dance floor. We got into the close position for slow-dancing. I had never danced with anyone before.

"Calm down, okay?" Kyo said gently. "You're shaking. Just relax and let me do the leading for a change."

He was smiling a little bit.

I felt something. Like we were on the edge of something.

I relaxed against him, and he held me. He was stronger than he looked. He led me, and I only stepped on his toes twice.

"Kyo…" I said. "I…have to tell you something."

"Alright," he sighed.

We stopped dancing, and he led me to one side.

"Kyo…you said that you love me and I want you to know that I have loved you since you asked me to join you in the dojo all those years ago," I said softly.

Kyo's eyes widened. He leaned downward a little, and cupped my chin in his hands, pulling my face to his, and he kissed me.

***

_Riyu turned to Haru. "They're finally together." _

_She smiled, but her smile was sad as she saw all the couples dancing. She sighed._

_"I wish we could dance," she said softly._

_"Maybe we can," Haru said, taking her in his arms and pulling her out onto the dance floor._

_"B-But how?" stammered Riyu._

_Haru smiled. "Lia broke the curse."_

* * *

_A/N: Happy ending! I finally wrote a really good HAPPY ending! I'm so proud of it!! :) Thank you for reading, especially to LOSGAP for all her reviews!!_


End file.
